1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a semiconductor device, and in particular, to a semiconductor device with a flip-flop circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices are increasingly being used in consumer, commercial and other electronic devices. Semiconductor devices may be classified as memory devices for storing data, logic devices for processing data, and hybrid devices including both of memory and logic elements. Due to the increased demand for electronic devices with fast speed and/or low power consumption, these semiconductor devices are used to provide high reliability, high performance, and/or multiple functions. To satisfy these technical requirements, complexity and/or integration density of semiconductor devices are being increased.